


Hopelessly Devoted

by seungsols



Series: Red Roses, Broken Hearts [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisoo's mind is saying, "Fool, forget him." But his heart is saying, "Don't let go. Hold out until the end." And that's what he intends to do with Jeonghan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly Devoted

Jisoo knew that falling for a guy like Jeonghan was not the right choice.

He’s heard about the past relationships that the other has been in. The most recent one was with a guy named Seungcheol who was left heartbroken in the rain and cried for several days afterward. Jisoo was informed it almost took a year for Seungcheol to rebuild himself and get his act back together. 

Knowing himself, Jisoo apprehended he was not ready for that sort of agonizing pain. At all. Yet, here he was crushing on Yoon Jeonghan like an easy touch.

It wasn’t obvious at first as he casually glanced at the long-haired one as he strolled past him on campus. He was definitely certain that Jeonghan shared a fleeting look, but Jisoo knew he shouldn’t have overthought those three mere seconds. It was just a fucking head turn. No, Jisoo was not to over-analyze this.

Thought, it was a bit too late for that as his actions became more obvious, especially to his friends.

“Dude,” his younger friend, Seungkwan, nudged Jisoo across the table, causing his face to fall flat on the table with a loud thud. It was rather embarrassing, mainly because they were on the fourth floor of the library which was so silent that they could hear a pen drop. 

He rubbed his forehead and frowned at Seungkwan. “What?” he whispered.

“You’re looking at Jeonghan hyung again…”

Jisoo put his glasses back on and shook his head, completely in denial. “What are you talking about?”

“Hyung, it’s so obvious,” Hansol added in as he sipped his banana milk. Honestly, Jisoo wasn’t sure why he always studied with his first-year friends. Hansol pushed up his glasses and cleared his through. “Judging by the way your body is angled, approximately at a precise twenty-three degrees, exactly fifteen metres away from Jeonghan hyung, with a ninety-five percent certainty, you’re checking hyung out.”

Him and Seungkwan blinked before the one without glasses coughed. “Hansol, what’s your major again?”

“That’s major _ s _ , with an ‘s,’ Seungkwan.”

He rolled his eyes. “What are your majors then?”

“Double major in biology and statistics.”

“Okay,” Seungkwan hummed, “you need to shut the fuck up.”

Hansol pouted as he went back to his notes on his biology reading. “Well, I could have put in a good word for you…” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Jisoo exclaimed, gaining the attention by others around them. Seungkwan grunted. They should have definitely stayed on the second floor where they wouldn’t be as judged. (And if they were on that floor, Seungkwan wouldn’t have to watch his hyung make googly eyes and hear him giggle to himself.)

“Jeonghan hyung is in one of my lectures. He sits right in front of me. We’ve talked once or twice… but, yeah, I can mention you if you want…”

 

-

 

And that’s how it all started.

 

-

 

“So you’re the Jisoo that Hansol keeps talking about?”

He felt his body stiffen and his heart race as Jeonghan smiled at him and brushed his bangs across his perfectly sculptured and beautiful face. “I-I guess… I’m the only Jisoo he knows.”

Jeonghan laughed. “Funny. I like it.” They were surrounded by the scent of intoxication and the sounds of inebriated people around them. They were drowning in bottles and laughter, with the occasional friend, or classmate whose name escapes them, lands on their laps while looking up at them and cheering loudly before getting pulled up by another acquaintance who was more of a stranger. “Not much of a party goer?”

Jisoo shrugged. “Not much of a goer in general,” he proclaimed, trying to project his vocals over the overbearing bass that was dominating the atmosphere.

“Wanna get out of here?” the long haired one asked. “Not a fan of the party scene myself.” With a nod in response, he grabbed Jisoo’s hand and managed to shuffle his way out of the house. (It was a bit tricky to get past the pong table though as Soonyoung kept insisting Jeonghan to be his celebrity shot. Doyoon saved him though, telling him that he owes him answers to the quiz online next Wednesday.)

 

“So why were you there in the first place?”

“I should be asking you that,” chuckled Jeonghan. He zipped his jacket up to his neck and shoved his hands in his pocket as he vividly saw his breath in the air as Jisoo fumbled to put his left arm through his jacket. “What’s a person like you at a party at Minhyun’s?”

Jisoo rubbed his hands together and repeatedly opened and closed his fingers as he placed his arms to his sides, shoulders hunched up as an attempt to warm himself up. “My friend, Aaron, said he would let me stay at his place if I came, but the second he got that Baileys, it was all over.”

They both snickered. “Need a place to stay? You can crash at mine.”

Honestly, Jisoo knew his mother taught him better than to take an offer to go to a stranger’s place to stay the night. But, gosh, this stranger was cute. And this stranger was Jeonghan. How could a boy with a weak heart like Jisoo resist a tempting offer like that?

 

-

 

Ever since they met, Jisoo and Jeonghan have been talking nonstop. Whether it was during class when one had to sneakily text by hiding their phone under their desk or pretending to type notes up instead of typing hearts and other various emojis to each other, the only thing that separated these two was sleep. Even then, when they crashed at four in the morning, they always picked up on their conversation when they woke up. (Usually Jeonghan would respond first since he had work in the morning around eight o’clock.)

Jisoo started to understand Jeonghan a bit. When it came to relationships, Jeonghan was extremely hesitant, always backing down in fear that him and his partner were moving too fast or not fast enough or just at an uncomfortable pace. Point was, it was a huge barrier for Jeonghan and a huge red flag for Jisoo.

 

-

 

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** So you’ve only been in one relationship too?

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Yeah   
Didn’t really end well   
He was moving too fast   
And I got scared so I cut it off   
Like   
Okay   
Why would you be planning our lives after university   
When I don’t even know what to have for breakfast?   
I probably sound stupid huh

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Not really   
I can relate   
My ex was very attached to me   
I broke it when I moved since she can’t handle long distance

**Yoon Jeonghan** **  
** You or her?

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** What?

**Yoon Jeonghan** **  
** Handle long distance

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Oh   
Her   
Mostly her at least

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Personally, I don’t think I can either   
Then again, I’m not sure if I can be in a relationship any time soon

 

-

 

Jisoo made a promise to himself not to get attached to Jeonghan. 

 

No matter how cute he looked with his hair up in a ponytail, how many times Jisoo teased him and said he should put his hair into pigtails and the way Jeonghan scrunched his nose embarrassed. No matter how sweet Jeonghan was to bring a tray of food for him in the living room before Jisoo woke up whenever he crashed on the couch after spending the previous night have heart to hearts and spending countless hours playing guitar and singing their favourite songs. No matter how heated the atmosphere became after a few drinks of soju and chungju and Jeonghan pushed Jisoo roughly onto the cushions and started pressing his lips tenderly before sucking and biting on the lower one as his hands firmly held his jawline in place.

He knew he shouldn't. 

But he did.

 

And he should have listened to his mind instead of his heart.

 

-

 

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Yeah, there are people who like me but I’m like “ehhh”   
Jeonghan would you date me?   
Figuratively speaking

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
I know what you mean   
I think it’s a lot harder for introverts   
But yeah, I would haha   
You’re super cool, Jisoo

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Okay haha   
Because I would date you too haha

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Really??   
Haha

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** Yeah..???

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Alright well   
Hm

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
I’m drunk on lack of sleep but yeah   
I kinda just confessed

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Yeahhh   
I was gonna wait til next Friday to tell you   
After I take you out for dinner

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
SHIT   
GDI

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Hahaha   
It’s okay   
We can stage it

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
I RUINED IT   
Okay okay stage it   
Very good

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Yeah…   
But since its out   
I do like you Jisoo

 

-

 

They were officially official the next day. It was obvious to their friends whom they saw frequently as they walked around holding hands shyly. Jisoo mentioned he wasn’t a fan, nor was he good at, public displays of affection, but he omitted hand holding and short hugs since he subtly wanted it. Jeonghan, in an innocent sense, was, too, a behind-closed-doors lover. 

The first two who noticed were Hansol and Seungkwan. Seungkwan gasped and shook Hansol, who was drinking banana milk, violently, practically forcing him to spray his milk out of his mouth everywhere. They were, of course, happy for their hyungs and wished them a good relationship. Soon, their other friends began to discover their relationship and congratulated them as well.

“I saw it coming,” Seokmin hummed before snickering as Jisoo’s face turned red while sitting down at the table together. He flinched when Jeonghan squeezed his thigh before slurping his jajangmyeon noodles.

Jeonghan leaned over to whisper. “I didn’t realize we hung out that much in public…”

“Me neither,” Jisoo quietly responded back. “We only hung out like, what, two times? One at the library and one at the student center?” They both shrugged as they continued finishing their lunch.

 

-

 

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
OMG   
JISOO   
AHHHHHHHHHH   
YOU’RE LIKE A DREAM   
BUT NOT LIKE   
A “DREAM”   
IDK WTF I’M SAYING LOL   
IT SOUNDS DUMB AF   
NVM   
IDK

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
You’re rambling again   
And being cheesy af

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
You make my tongue tied   
Even though I’m just typing   
And you like my cheese   
Hehe

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** Yeah, but I like a lot about you

 

-

 

“Gosh, I’ve never seen you like this before,” Jihoon commented as he was walking with Jisoo at the street market as nighttime dawned upon them.

“Like what?” He shivered a bit and wrapped the scarf that Jeonghan gave him. (It was meant to be a replacement as Jeonghan accidentally threw Jisoo’s into the mud and promised to laundry it and give it back.) 

“All lovey and shit,” his dongsaeng commented, a hint of disgust on his face as they passed by a ddeokbokki which they quickly turned back to in order to request free samples. “Weren’t you the one to tell me that you were afraid of commitment and everything? Saying that love was going to hit you when you were twenty-nine and your mom was practically begging you to get married?”

“Okay, first off,” Jisoo turned to his shorter friend with his mouth full of food, “I never said I was in love with Jeonghan.”

“You’re acting like you are.”

Jisoo blushed, ignoring Jihoon’s comment. “Second, I’m still afraid of commitment.”

“But you’re dating Jeonghan hyung…”

“We’re taking it slow…” He continued to munch on the spicy rice cakes before he saw in his peripheral vision that Jihoon was giving him a raised eyebrow. “W-what?”

“Don’t lie to me, I know how you get with relationships.”

They started walking again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Jihoon.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Hyung, don’t think I fucking forgot about your first relationship with that one girl with the same name as you. You said you ate--”

“Okay, okay!” Jisoo raised his hands to surrender, sighing as he saw Jihoon chuckle with a satisfied smile on his face.

“How far?”

“Uh… Third?”

“Damn, already?”

“What?”

“It’s only been like, what, three days?” Jihoon asked in disbelief, gasping in amazement, or in shock (probably both), when his hyung nodded slowly. “I’m guessing this honeymoon phase is doing pretty well.”

“You could say that.”

“As long as you’re happy hyung, I’m happy.”

“Thanks, Jihoon.”

 

-

 

“How’s that headache of yours going?” Jeonghan asked as he was lounging on his couch flipping through the channels on his television. 

“Terrible,” Jisoo replied, groaning as he adjusted the ice pack on his head. He rolled on his side to adjust the angle his phone was resting on the mattress so that it could charge again. (Honestly, he could just buy another charger but, really, he’s a broke university student and that was nothing compared to his need of food.) “I can’t even get up. Seokmin isn’t here either to get me food.”

“Want me to drive by?”

“You live twenty minutes away.”

“Is that a yes or what?” Jeonghan snickered, quietly sliding on his shoes before he held his phone between his left ear and shoulder as he was rummaging through his coffee table filled with newspapers and fast food wrappers to find his keys.

“I’m out of the way.”

“So you like noodles right?”

“Jjamppong is my favourite.”

“How does jjamjjamyeon sound?”

“You’re coming over?”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.”

Jisoo knew that was Jeonghan’s way of saying, ‘Of course, let me buy you food and spend time with you to make you feel a bit better.’ And it always made him feel better.

 

“You’re a good boyfriend,” Jisoo smiled as he looked up at Jeonghan who was slightly stroking his head.

“I try,” the other snickered.

“You succeed.”

The adjusted themselves so that Jisoo was resting his head on the older one’s lap. He looked up and giggled when Jeonghan started playing with his hair again. “Feel better?”

“Much.”

 

-

 

“H-hey Ji,” Jeonghan coughed as he fixed his hair and adjusted the angle of his laptop screen to see Jisoo better.

“Yes?” Jisoo hummed as he was continuing to write on his notebook, switching between looking at the screen and the paper.

“I’m overthinking again…” Jisoo looked up and pushed his glasses up to clearly see a distressed Jeonghan fiddling his fingers on his guitar as he lied down in bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

“About what? Your mom?”

Jeonghan stayed silent. He turned his head to the camera and blinked. “She’s doing fine. Still overworking herself and barely home, but other than that, fine.”

“Then what are you thinking about?”

“Us.”

Jisoo’s body stiffened. “In a good way? Or a bad way?”

“Both I guess.” He slowly sat up and put his guitar to the side as he fixed his hair and saw the worried look on Jisoo’s face. “Are we moving too fast?”

“W-well… we’re moving faster than I expected.”

“But is that too fast?”

“No?” Jisoo tilted his head. Seeing how his boyfriend was looking at the screen, this was no time to comfort him since he knew that would lead to some sort of of argument, and he hated those. “Is it too fast for you?”

“A bit.”

“Okay, let’s slow it down.”

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He shook his head as he straightened his back and his laptop. “It’s much more than that…”

“Well… We’ll get through it, Jeonghan. Don’t worry.”

 

\--

 

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Hey what are you doing now?   
I got off from work early   
Wanna meet up?

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
I’m in the library   
Studying for my test at four   
I haven’t eaten yet

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Babe   
You should eat

**Hong Jisoo**   
I have no money on me :(

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Is a steamed bun okay?   
With a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?   
Not together lol   
But separated   
And water?

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Omg   
You’re the best

 

\--

 

“Hey,” Jeonghan smiled as he looked up from his phone and grinned to see the expression Jisoo had on his face when he came out of his classroom. “How was the test?” He kissed the surprised one’s cheek before grabbing his hand and squeezing it as they walked.

“Uh, alright I guess?” Jisoo scratched his cheek nervously. “I was, like, the third one done.”

“Ah, so was it easy?”

“I left a few things unanswered. Hopefully it goes well though.”

“I’m sure you did fine.”

 

-

 

“Can you believe it?” Jisoo smiled as he looked up at Jeonghan from lying down in his lap. “It’s already been five days we’ve been together.”

“Only?”

Jisoo nodded.

“It seems like we’ve known each other since forever.”

“That sounds so cliche,” Jisoo snickered.

“But isn’t it true?”

“It is.” He hummed and shook his head. “I can’t believe it, though. Are you real?” He proceeded to touch Jeonghan’s face and caress his cheek, earning a laugh from both of them.

“Please,” Jeonghan chuckled. Their small talk escalated quickly from their relationship to how their days have been going to the talent show in which Jisoo would invite his parents too. 

Jisoo slowly sat up and faced Jeonghan, noticing the look in his eye. “You seem nervous…”

“I’m bad with parents.”

“Why? They won’t judge you.”

Jeonghan ruffled his hair and leaned back, sighing to himself as he anxiously twiddled his thumbs. “That’s easy for you to say, they’re your parents. I didn’t even tell mine about this relationship yet.”

Jisoo frowned, but it’s only been six days so he didn’t expect Jeonghan to tell them. Jisoo had to since they were already planning to come over and he didn’t want them to be shocked that he was holding hands and making heart eyes at a random peer. “Well,” he scratched the back of his neck. “They’re excited to see you regardless.”

There was a moment of silence before the older one looked in Jisoo’s direction and pecked his lips sweetly. “I’ll try to be at ease about it.”

“Are you going to practice tomorrow for the talent show?”

“Yeah, but I might be a bit late,” Jeonghan said. “I’m auditioning for the play that’s happening during spring semester.”

“Oh, that sounds nice,” Jisoo grinned as he patted his boyfriend’s back. “I’m sure you’ll get the part. Want me to stop by before practice? We can hang out at my apartment afterward since Seokmin is going to be in the practice room.” He sent a wink in his direction, causing the two of them to chuckle and nod.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s do it.”

 

\--

 

It has only been a week when Jisoo said the words that he least expected Jeonghan to utter out.

“Yes,” Jeonghan sighed as he stared at the ground, his elbows on his knees, “I’m breaking up with you, Jisoo.”

Normally, moments of silence with Jeonghan were filled with comfort and bliss, but Jisoo felt something different. Honestly, he wasn’t even sure what he was feeling. Was this real? Was he dreaming? It’s only been a week and they’re breaking up already? Jisoo was sure that their relationship was going smoothly. Why did Jeonghan say that all of a sudden?

Jisoo stayed quiet, his mouth quivering, but his body frozen on the bench outside of the student center.

Jeonghan looked at his, now, ex-boyfriend and sighed as he turned to see the window. “It’s getting dark. Let me drive you to your dorm.”

“I’ll walk,” Jisoo mumbled as he grabbed his backpack and ruffled his hair, eyes still glued to the ground where, theoretically, he felt like his heart has dropped upon.

“No, it’s dark,” Jeonghan said, grabbing Jisoo’s hand as if he didn’t want to let go. Frankly, Jisoo didn’t want Jeonghan to let go. He didn’t even want this breakup. “Are you sure you can walk while it’s this dark out?”

“I’ve done it before.”

“Let me drive you.”

Jisoo wanted to even though he knew he shouldn’t have, but he let Jeonghan have his way and followed him to the commuter garage parking. It was a silent walk, an awkward, distressing silence in which neither party talked or even glanced at each other. They sat in the car, the only sound was the engine starting and the seatbelts clicking before Jeonghan drove to Jisoo’s apartment.

Arriving there, Jisoo quickly unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Let me walk you there,” Jeonghan offered, making Jisoo’s heart even more fragile.

“It’s fine,” Jisoo spoke, quietly but boldly.

But he didn’t stop Jeonghan when he walked out of his car and walked beside Jisoo to his apartment. It was on the second floor, the place where they first hug out, ate take-out on the couch while mindlessly watching a variety show and laughing while enjoying each other’s company. It was there that Jisoo and Jeonghan had their first kiss, and notably their first makeout session, as a couple.

When Jisoo got to the door, he dropped his backpack on the ground, tossed his keys beside it, turned a one hundred eighty, and briskly wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist, bawling into his chest. Jeonghan was taken aback, slowly encasing his arms around Jisoo as well, rubbing his back as he heard the other cry his heart out.

“Jeonghan, don’t leave me,” Jisoo mumbled, his eyes damping the sweater Jeonghan was wearing. He kept shaking his head every time the long haired one said that he would be fine, completely in denial of the breakup that occurred just half an hour ago.

“You’ll be fine,” Jeonghan kept telling him, stroking his hair in the process. Fuck, how could Jeonghan stroke his hair at a time like this? Jisoo was supposed to be angry, enraged, slam the door in Jeonghan’s face. And he felt like that was the most appropriate thing to do to someone who broke up with you after just a week of dating for stupid reasons.

But he didn’t. He just cried into Jeonghan’s embrace.

 

\--

 

“Shit, really?” Jihoon asked in disbelief. Jisoo nodded as he sipped the hot chocolate that Jihoon handed him in his favourite mug before he sat next to his red eyed friend. “But you two seemed to be doing well.”

“That’s what I thought… but apparently, he thought otherwise.”

“Did you not talk back? Say what was on your mind?”

Jisoo shook his head. “H-he asked me what I was thinking… but I couldn’t even talk…”

He leaned his head against his dongsaeng who sympathetically looked at him. “Hyung…” Jihoon sighed and wrapped a blanket around the two of them, trying to at least bring a smile upon Jisoo’s face with some exciting news about the talent show tomorrow night, reminding him that his parents are coming up just to see him perform with his friends. But everything, every little thing, related back to Jeonghan.

No matter how hard he tried, Jisoo couldn’t hate him though.

 

\--

 

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** Hello

**Yoon Jeonghan** **  
** Heyyy

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Oh you’re still up?   
It’s one in the morning

**Yoon Jeonghan** **  
** I was grabbing a bite with my friend

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** This late?

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Yeah… Aha   
How are you?

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Uhhh   
Well I stopped crying after two hours   
Not really sad but not really okay   
Kinda just here   
As per usual   
Yknow   
How are you

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
:/   
I’m alright   
I ended up helping a stranger with a car problem   
But I’m about to head home and sleep when I get there   
Idk what to say, Jisoo…   
I just want you to be alright

 

\--

 

Jisoo met up with his parents, hugging them and laughing as his mother showered him with kisses. They sat in the front row as the talent show started with Seungkwan and Soonyoung as the night’s emcees. Jisoo was third in line to perform, Jeonghan right behind. In the practice room, Jisoo was practicing with Jihoon, both strumming their guitars in sync, but Jihoon noticed how fidgety his hyung’s hands were.

“You’re tense.”

“I’m not,” Jisoo shook his head.

“Hyung, are you still thinking about him?”

“Who?”

“Hyung,” Jihoon sighed. “It’s okay if you are. It just happened yesterday.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” His dongsaeng massaged his shoulders before he gave him an encouraging smile. “Let’s just focus on our performance.”

 

\--

 

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Good job   
Even with the tuning at the beginning   
Audience participation

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Thank you! I felt super awkward though aha   
But you guys killed it!!! Good job!

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Haha, I noticed, but it was still good!   
You got the rap and everything   
And thanks ahhhh I forgot to snap along with Jihoon though

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
I made a few mistakes lol but hopefully it wasn’t too noticeable   
But damn didn’t notice you forgot

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Well I noticed, but attention to detail and all hahaha   
But yeah that was last minute for me so I was like UH

**Yoon Jeonghan** ****  
Hahaha   
Lmao it’s all good   
The performance overall was great

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Ahhh I tried   
It was very hyped 

**Yoon Jeonghan**   
Haha it was though!!   
Your parents must be proud   
But hey I’ll ttyl I’m eating dinner with my friends

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Thanks!   
Okay yeah have fun! Eat well!!

 

\--

 

“Jisoo,” Jeonghan called out as he arrived at the student center. This was the first time, in a long time, Jisoo heard the other speak. 

Personally, Jisoo couldn’t hang out with his friends since they had many mutual friends and he knew he just needed time to himself. He told his parents prior to the day of the talent show about the breakup, which encouraged them even more to be there for him because they knew how he gets when it comes to relationships.

Jisoo spent his time wisely: studying more, practicing his guitar more, drinking more water. Essentially, he believed he was doing alright, especially after the breakup. The second he heard Jeonghan’s voice, though, all barriers and walls were down and he, once again, felt vulnerable.

He slowly turned around, gulping as he watched Jeonghan come over as he rummaged through his backpack. He pulled out a scarf, the one that he ruined and promised to eventually laundry. Apparently, eventually was today.

“Thanks,” Jisoo nodded as he watched the warmly, knitted cotton lay on his hands.

“No problem,” Jeonghan smiled as he zipped up his backpack and slung it over his shoulders once again. “I’m going to need that scarf of mine back, though.”

Personally, Jisoo was hoping Jeonghan would forget about his scarf so he could keep it to himself, but even he knew how unhealthy that would be. He nodded, unzipping his own backpack and handing the scarf back with a heavy heart. Jeonghan smiled and thanked him, wrapping it around his neck before he waved at the guys at the table and headed out.

“You’re not over him, huh, hyung?” Seungkwan sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

“What?” Jisoo turned back around, a bit jumpy.

Hansol’s eyes were glued to his laptop screen as him and Minghao shared earphones to watch a video. “It’s so obvious, hyung,” Hansol declared. 

“You weren’t even looking!”

“Yeah, but the way you were talking…”

Minghao looked up from the laptop and nodded. “It’s true…”

Jisoo frowned, leaning his chin against the table, sighing deeply as he felt his heart ache, physically, once again. “I can’t help it. It still hurts.”

 

\--

 

“So?” Jihoon asked, tossing a pair of rolled up socks in the air repeatedly after catching it. “What are you going to do? Wait for him?”

Jisoo looked up after he folded the sweater in front of him before grabbing another one. “I-I’m not sure,” he sighed.

“Well, you shouldn’t wait for him, hyung. That’s only going to hurt more.”

“B-but he said that maybe we could still date again.”

“Are you really going to wait that long?”

“I’ve waited this long before we dated.”

Jihoon rolled his eyes, sitting up in Jisoo’s bed and glaring at his older friend. “Really? You just met him this year and you’re acting like this?”

“Jihoon--”

“No, no, hyung. You’re acting stupid right now.” Jisoo blinked as Jihoon grunted. “Hyung, look at yourself! You haven’t been eating as much, you’re practically drowning yourself in your studies, and it’s been a really long time since you hung out with all of us. And we miss you a lot.”

“You know I can’t hang out with you guys.”

Jihoon exhaled. “Sorry, yeah I know… It’s still tough seeing him, huh?”

Jisoo stopped folding the last sweater and sat up on the bed with Jihoon, both dangling their feet off the edge. “It’s so hard. I didn’t realize I would be like this.”

“Hyung… did you love him?”

Silence dawned upon them. It was neither awkward nor comforting, it was just experienced at that moment. Jisoo looked down at his lap, briefly imagining Jeonghan lying there before he shook his thoughts away and breathed out. “Yeah… Yeah, I loved him, Jihoon.”

 

\--

 

**Choi Hansol** ****  
Hey hyung!   
How are you doing on break?   
We miss you up here..   
Ah why’d you have to live so far away :(

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Hansol please   
Three hours isn’t that far

**Choi Hansol** **  
** Well it is when you’re the only one not here for break!

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Well sorry for living outside of the town   
Unlike you all

**Choi Hansol** ****  
Ahahaha   
But we really do miss you hyung!   
You feeling better?

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
I’m getting there   
How is everything?

**Choi Hansol** ****  
Great!   
Soonyoung confessed to Seokmin the other day

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Whoa   
Already?

**Choi Hansol** ****  
Yeah   
Totally unexpected right?   
Oh, there’s other news too   
About--   
You know

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** Jeonghan?

**Choi Hansol** ****  
I think   
He’s dating someone else

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
What?   
Already?

**Choi Hansol** ****  
He’s a transfer student   
Wen Junhui?   
We met him last week actually   
Jeonghan introduced us to him

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** How is he?

**Choi Hansol** ****  
He’s pretty cool!   
Apparently Soonyoung knew him   
From an international dance team or something

**Hong Jisoo** **  
** You think they’re dating?

**Choi Hansol** ****  
Well   
They post a lot of pictures together   
And they’re always with each other

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
Ah   
Okay

**Choi Hansol** **  
** Sorry hyung did this make you sad?

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
No… no…   
Just…

**Choi Hansol** **  
** What?

**Hong Jisoo** ****  
It just seemed like   
He wasn’t planning to date me for that long   
So I’m just wondering   
Why did he date me in the first place?

**Author's Note:**

> \- Based on the song "Hopelessly Devoted to You."  
> \- I may write Jeonghan's POV to this story (so you have a peace of mind, perhaps)  
> \- Jjamjjamyeon is a combination dish where it’s half jjamppong and half jjajangmyeon


End file.
